Finding Home
by Galerians
Summary: "Shall I tell you the tale of a wanderer?"
1. Prologue - Mission and Negotiation

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Another idea that popped out of my head. Seriously, inspiration is like voices whispering inside my skull. It's maddening unless I put it on paper.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that privilege goes to Monty Oum.

**~••~**

**Prologue**

**Mission & Negotiation**

"Ahh~, it's been a while since I just stop to gaze at the moon..."

"Hey, hey, eyes on me. We're not done discussing, don't start daydreaming now."

The blonde swordsman looked down towards his partner. "Technically, it's night, Ren."

"Well, I can't say 'nightdreaming' now, can I? There's no word like that in the dictionary. I checked."

"Calm down. We're well hidden right now, so let's take a breather for a moment," the swordsman retracted his shield and sheathed his sword. "Why are you so jittery anyway?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you made me drunk on caffeine, I've been going on without sleep for three days... or maybe because there's a Nevermore over our heads who's been trying to eat us for the last hour?!"

As if on cue, a loud and long screech sounded somewhere from above.

He chuckled, it was always so interesting to see his usually stoic partner got all ruffled up. "So I heard Ozpin offered you a student's seat in Beacon. Have you given it any thought?"

"Seriously, Jaune? A gigantic Grimm is currently out for our blood and you're asking me about that?"

"Hey, it's a perfectly valid question. Beacon is the best Hunter academy in the world, so how come you're not interested?"

"Who said anything about not interested?"

Jaune smiled. "_My friend, do you fly away now?_"

"Jaune, for the last time, I'm not going if you're not coming with me. You did receive a job offer there too, didn't you?"

"_Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest._"

"So you're content living like this? Just moving from place to place, taking odd jobs, without nowhere to call home?" Ren frowned. "Heck, Jaune, you were sleeping on a park's bench when I found you three days ago. Is the idea of putting down roots that frightening to you?"

"_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._"

"Contrary to your belief, staying in one place for longer than a month does not mean you'll lose your freedom! It will not kill you, either!" the black haired boy fumed. "And would you please stop referencing that infernal poem?!"

Jaune sat down on the grassy soil while letting out a long sigh. "I don't know, Ren. I don't even understand why they want me as a teacher."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Jaune shook his head. "This is an internationally recognized institution we're talking about, Ren. I'm not sure if I have the credibility."

"You don't need a degree to be skilled at something, and anyone with a shred of brain would know that you're a specialist of the highest order on that particular subject," Ren sat down beside his friend. "Jaune, have you forgotten that you're the one who taught me everything I know regarding Aura augmentation?"

"But you're my best friend!" Jaune argued.

"I'm grateful for the sentiment, but where are you going with this?"

"What I meant is that teaching friends is not the same as teaching strangers, or students for that matter! You know how quirky I am, they'll stop listening to me in the matter of hours!"

"Oh ho ho, no, Jaune, I assure you, you're not quirky. You're borderline insane." Ren ignored the indignant look he received for the comment. "However, I don't think your teaching method is all that bad."

Jaune raised one eyebrow. "Oh, really? How many words did you associate with me when I was training you, again?" he held out his hand and began counting with his fingers. "Bastard, crazy, mental, asshole, fucker, asswipe, dumbass, loony, wanker—"

"Okay, okay, I get your point."

"—Then there was a few words that is usually used to refer to female genitalia. I didn't even know you have such an extensive vocabulary," Jaune finished. "Not to mention, you also kicked my ass six ways to Sunday a couple times."

Ren huffed irritatedly. "Can you really blame me? In case you've forgotten, you threw me off a cliff!"

"Which is the most effective way to see how far you've gotten with your Aura armor, I have to add."

"A bit of warning would have been nice!"

"Oh, please. Before that, you ran away when I said I was going to pitch you against a Death Stalker. How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't try it again?"

"Because even normal Hunter wouldn't even _think_ about taking on a Death Stalker with their bare hands!"

"But you won, didn't you?"

"After losing count on how many times I almost died!" Ren realized that he was losing his temper, let out a long sigh, before massaging his temple. "Seriously though, do tone it down a little bit when it comes to training other students, okay? I don't want to see you accused with an attempted murder right after you have an actual job."

"Eh, what's life without a bit of spice? And why are you talking as if I've already accepted the offer?"

Ren held back the desire to grin. Just a little bit more. "Are you really going to let me enroll in a battle academy without supervision?"

"I'm... horribly tempted to say yes."

'_There, a pause.'_ Ren made a show of sighing and put on a saddened face. "Well, if you'd let your best friend go into a tiger's den alone, then so be it. After all we've been through, I guess you really don't care about me."

"You know that's not what I meant-"Jaune stopped and squinted his azure eyes. "...Ohh, I see what you're doing. You're trying to guilt-trip me, aren't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Ren smirked smugly. That sentence alone told Ren that he already got his blonde mentor and partner in the bag, ready for packaging and shipment. "Now come on. We do have a Nevermore to kill, and I want to get some shut-eye before going back to Vale tomorrow."

"Wai—Hold on—!" the attempt to prolong the argument was naught because Ren already stood up and was walking away. "Ren, we're not finished here! Oi, listen to me, goddammit!"

Ren merely chuckled as he walked out of the forest and into the clearing, Jaune following closely behind. Above, upon spotting its prey once again, the Nevermore let out a deafening screech and began descending.

"So, Jaune, what's the plan?"

Jaune pinched his chin for a moment. "Want to do _that_?"

"Seriously?" while it was an inquiry, there was no doubt a hint of excitement in Ren's voice. "I thought we were going to train a bit more before using it?"

"Well, sometimes, you've gotta run before you can walk." Jaune glanced towards his friend, smirking ferociously. "What do you say, partner?"

Ren didn't even have to ponder as he answered with his own savage grin. "Let's."

A shockwave burst out of the two young men as they flared their Aura to the fullest. Glowing pink eyes and shining azure orbs gleamed in the darkness from behind their respective owners' bangs as two voices said one word in unison.

"Resonance."

Not too long after, resident of the nearby village was awakened from their slumber when a viciously deafening explosion shook the ground and sent tremor through their houses.

~•~

The black haired boy could literally feel his left eyebrow twitching.

"Mr. Ozpin, I'm sorry, but I must have misheard something," he inhaled deeply. "Could you please repeat that again?"

"Sure," Ozpin responded amiably as he sipped his coffee with an almost mocking composure. "We can't hire him."

"See? I told you this is a bad idea." Jaune clapped Ren's back, looking not at all put off by the news. "Come on, let's just pay for our food so we can get the hell out of here."

"Wait, wait, hold on a second," Ren massaged his temple. It was beginning to become a habit. "You mean, I traveled all the way to Atlas, spent half a week tracking him, then another half helping him hunt a Nevermore, just to go back here and find out that he got a false job offer?"

"_The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess, _Ren, so you don't have to-"

"Jaune, if I hear you referencing Loveless one more time, so help me, I'm gonna kick your teeth in!" the usually calm and collected boy snarled, before whipping his head back towards the Beacon's Headmaster. "Well? Are you going to give me an explanation or should I go ahead and flip that table onto your face?"

If the man felt threatened, he didn't show it. "He's too young. His age doesn't reach the requirement to become a teacher."

Jaune tapped Ren's shoulder, nodding solemnly. "_The fates are cruel, my friend. There are no dreams, no honor remains_."

Ren clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly, feeling his anger getting really close to boiling point even though they were in public spot. Surprisingly, he didn't actually mind exerting so much effort to find Jaune and bring him to this place. No, what made him so enraged was that he actually believed that Ozpin would be different from all those people who had persecuted Jaune and forced his best friend to never stay in one place long enough in fear of rejection or discrimination.

Ren looked like he was ready to explode, and would have likely done so had Ozpin not spoken first. "However, this does not mean I cancel my offer. In fact, hiring him is never in my plan."

Ren held back the desire to lash out and simply said one word. "Explain."

"Due to his age, he can't be an official teacher, but he is still young enough to enroll. While it is unorthodox and unprecedented, if he pass the Initiation and become a student, I can give him the right to hold a supplementary class." Ozpin smiled. "Of course, his tuition fee and all the other expenses will be cut from his payment, but I'm very sure he will still be left with a substantial amount."

"Are you even allowed to do that?" Jaune asked skeptically. "Isn't that, like, abusing your authority or something?"

"There is no law that prohibits it. None as of the moment, anyway," the grey haired man clasped his hands on the cafe table. "You just let me worry about all the hard stuff. The question that needs to be asked is, are you up for it?"

Jaune found himself the center of attention when both Ozpin and Ren shot him an expectant look that made him fidget. "Well, this is awkward," he inhaled. "Are you even sure you want me for the job? There's got to be other people out there who's more qualified than little ol' me. I mean, I'm not even properly educated!"

"And yet, your mastery of Aura augmentation surpasses even mine, at the age of nineteen years old, no less." Ozpin easily thwarted the argument. "Believe me, that's not even remotely easy to achieve."

"He's right, Jaune," Ren agreed. "Besides, don't you think hogging all that knowledge only for yourself is kind of selfish?"

"I'm _not_ trying to hog anything! I'm just not sure if I'm able to do it! What would you do if I can only create failures?!"

"Then what am I supposed to be?" Ren crossed his arms, outwardly frowning but internally chuckling at how much fun he was having by teasing the blonde swordsman. He didn't even have to look to know that Ozpin was equally amused. "Am I a failure too? Is that what you're saying?"

Jaune flapped his mouth like a goldfish, before throwing up his arms in defeat. "Alright, fine! There's just no arguing with you guys!" he looked away while muttering under his breath. "_The wandering soul knows no rest_, indeed."

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_," Ozpin remarked, causing the blonde swordsman and the martial arts expert to whip their heads to him in surprise. "So, do we have a deal?"

Ren palmed his face and groaned. "Oh God..." he murmured.

Jaune stared at his would-be Headmaster, a renewed respect and joy at finding a fellow believer blooming in his chest. It lasted very shortly, though, as he noticed his partner took out one of his StormFlower and raised the gun to his own head.

"What the—Ren?!" Jaune quickly grabbed his friend's hand, trying to wrench the weapon out of his grip while slipping one finger behind the trigger so Ren couldn't pull it. "We're in a cafe! Don't go nuts on me now! People are looking, dammit!"

"Let me go!" Ren struggled. "I can barely deal with one, and now I've got two?! I have to kill myself before that vile poem can corrupt me!"

"Just what the fuck are you talking about?! Goddammit—Oi, old man, help me out here!"

Ozpin's only response as the he watched the two best friends wrestle was to sip his rapidly cooling coffee before laughing heartily. And really, who could blame him? It had been so long since he was this entertained.

It looked like inviting these young men to Beacon was the best decision he had made in years. Not only the youngsters had the potential to become the next generation's best Hunters, ones that could possibly go further than even himself, their antics could also be his source of amusement for at least a while.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Tell me if I should continue this or not.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Reunion

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Huh, didn't expect it would be so well received. A bit of warning, though, this fic is mostly Team JNPR-centric. Their antics, interaction, the whole shebang... with a little (lots) touch of Galerians-styled insanity.

You BGM for (most of) this chapter:

**-Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP – Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos (/watch?v=UutEb7OQ_ms)-**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that privilege goes to Monty Oum.

**~••~**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

"_My friend, you desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_, but for the last time, Ren, I can't. More like shouldn't."

"But it's just a dinner," Ren tried to reason for the umpteenth time. "Nora wants to see you again after such a long time, and she's been bugging me non-stop even before I went to Atlas to find you. I admit she can be overbearing sometimes, but don't tell me you don't want to see her too."

"You know that's not and will never be the reason, Ren. As crazy as she is, I still love her like she's my own sister," Jaune leaned on the door's frame. "But you know what most people think of me. I can't—I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"I'm telling you, it's _just_ a dinner!"

"A dinner to celebrate before the two of you go to Beacon and start your training to become a Hunter and Huntresses. A dinner attended by two families who have known each other for the longest time. I can't intrude on something like that," Jaune smiled wryly. "An outsider that I am should know better than to impose on something reserved for family."

"You're _not_ an outsider!" Ren clutched Jaune's arm. "You're my best friend, my mentor, and Nora even sees you as her big brother! What does that make you if not family?!"

"But you and Nora aren't the only ones who are going to be there, are you? No, I shouldn't go," Jaune smiled, a lonely smile that made Ren want to punch something to smithereens if that was what it took to erase it from the older boy's face. "Look, I'll be fine. There's always next time. You can cook some pancakes, and I can make some of that seafood pasta you really like. We can even have a cooking contest and get Nora to decide who is the better cook between two of us. Alright?"

Ren didn't answer, offering only a silent nod.

"Now, shoo. It's almost seven, and Nora will be upset if you're late," Jaune ruffled the younger boy's hair, took one step back and grabbed the door's handle. "Have a good night, Ren. And please, do send my hugs and kisses to our adorable Valkyrie. I'll see you guys tomorrow at Beacon."

It was only long after the door closed did Ren finally walk away, hands clenched and head down. Oh, he had no doubt that Nora would be livid, incredibly so, even, yet not because he was late, but because the big brother she had missed for so long wouldn't be there. Three more steps and he stopped, glancing back towards the door. Ren did not need to see to know that the small hotel room behind it would be dark, and the young man inside would be sitting on the window's frame, once again just... _staring_ at the partially shattered moon without words like Ren had witnessed so many times before, probably wondering when he would find a place to belong.

A place where he would not be so alone.

Ren brushed his arm against his face to wipe away the lone tear that threatened to fall from his eyes before shaking his head. There was no use in crying over his mentor's forced solitude. Instead, if Jaune could not find a place to call home even after venturing through almost the entirety of Remnant, then he, as his best friend, and perhaps Nora as well, would create one for him.

~•~

He was seriously beginning to wonder if swimming across the lake and climbing the cliff would have been a better choice. What kind of people built an academy that could not be reached other than via flying contraptions anyway?!

He had barely managed to get a few steps in before the bile crawled up his throat again. This time, he didn't even try to go back to the trashcan and merely crouched over the edge of the catwalk.

"Okay... here comes a big one."

The *insert vomiting noise here* lasted a good five minutes. The sound was disgusting and pathetic enough that other passengers immediately scurried away lest they were caught in the same nausea that would ultimately cause them to equally empty their stomachs. The young blonde straightened up and inhaled a gulp of air, seemingly relieved for all but one second before his face took a greenish hue again.

It took him another five minutes before Jaune was finished, a rancid taste left in his mouth as he rolled over and lay on his back. He heard someone approach, finding a bottle of water as he opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"If you see me puking my guts out as a sign of healthiness, then yes, I'm golden," he sat up and took the bottle. "Appreciate the concern, though."

"Well," the voice, definitely female, took an amused tone. "You were heaving like no tomorrow. Have you got a condition?"

Jaune stood up and sipped the water slowly in case it came back up again, gurgling a little bit then spit it to the side to get rid of the bad taste. "Oh, it's a condition alright. Planes and I never seem to get along well." Jaune looked back to the airship, glaring daggers. "I'm really tempted to reassess my decision to enroll here if that... _devilish_ contraption is the only transportation connecting us to civilization."

The girl laughed, prompting Jaune to turn around and finally take a good look at the person.

"...Have we met before?"

The girl with red hair stylized in a ponytail abruptly ceased her laughter and frowned. "Are you hitting on me?"

"No, seriously, I know you from somewhere..." he closed his eyes, pinching his chin as he racked his brain to find the right memory. A few seconds passed before a light bulb lit up atop his head. "Ahh, it was in Mistral Regional Tournament, four years ago! You were the champion!"

The girl's eyes widened as she too finally recognized the blonde. "Y-you..." she pointed at Jaune's face. "You were there too!"

"Eh? You remember me?"

"Of course I do! You were the one who appeared out of nowhere and wiped the competition clean with almost no trouble whatsoever, just to give up without reason before semifinal! I wouldn't have become champion had you continued!"

"It's a good thing I didn't, then. After all, I only needed some money, and the consolation prize was more than enough."

"But why didn't you continue?!"

"Like I said, I just needed some money. The semifinals were to be held the next day, right? If I had continued, I would have missed my ship."

The red haired girl stared at the blonde swordsman with disbelief clearly written on her face. Standing before her was the guy she had been waiting to see again for years. The boy who had filled the news' headlines for his prowess in battle, and whose abrupt disappearance had left many questions unanswered. She had participated in the same tournament every time it was held, hoping to once again see and perhaps face the boy she hadn't been unable to fight the first time around, only to find her hope had been for naught.

And here, four years later, beyond all hope and expectation, they were reunited again. She weren't sure if this was fate or merely a coincidence, but by God, if at all possible, this time she would not let him out of her sight again.

"Hello~?" Jaune waved his hand in front of the unresponsive girl's face. "Oi~, can you hear me?"

Startled, the girl jumped back. "W-wha-"

"I see even Miss Nikos daydreams too," Jaune gave an amused smile at the increasingly sheepish girl. He chuckled. "Sorry, that was mean."

"A-ah, it's alright. I'm sorry as well, I'm not usually prone to trance randomly," she shyly replied. "And please, call me Pyrrha. Miss Nikos makes me feel old."

"Sure, but only if you call me Jaune. Deal?" he held out his hand.

Pyrrha shook the outstretched hand, smiling brightly. "Deal."

"Shall we walk, then?" Jaune gestured towards the academy building. "Headmaster Ozpin will be giving his welcoming speech soon. It might be a bit early, but hey, better than being late, right?"

Pyrrha quickly fell into a stroll right along the swordsman, although she had a feeling that he was deliberately slowing down to match her pace because he was just so tall and had such long strides. Then, without really thinking about it, she asked, "So, what brings you to Beacon?" Pyrrha almost slapped herself for letting escape such a stupid attempt to start conversation. What other reason could be there to be in Beacon at this time of the year?

Apparently, Jaune opted to indulge her rare moment of clumsiness. "My best friend."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, somewhat confusedly, while raising one eyebrow.

"I'm serious. My best friend literally went halfway across the world to drag me back to Vale so he could blackmail me into taking up a job offer here."

"Jaune?" there was a beginning of a laugh in Pyrrha's voice.

"Oh, alright. Truth is, Ozpin had a skewed, roundabout way to hire me as a teacher. It turned out the offer was false, but he came up with a solution that involves me getting in as a student so I can be given a special right to hold a supplementary class."

"Jaune?" she asked, already giggling as of now.

"Man, you're really not gonna let this go, are you?" Jaune scowled playfully. "It's just... it's a wee bit embarrassing, you know? I mean, I'm two years older compared to the other new guys. It kinda makes me feel uncomfortable. Like a man out of his depth, shall we say?"

"You're two years older than me?"

"...Bloody hell, I know where this is going," Jaune turned to face Pyrrha, hands on his hips. "If you start saying that I have a baby face, I swear I'm gonna do something very horrible to you."

"Oh? Alright, show me."

"Your funeral. Feast your eyes upon this; my destructive and positively almighty technique."

He pouted.

There was a full second of pause before Pyrrha began laughing so hard she had to lean on a lamppost just to keep standing.

"...That is not the reaction I was expecting." said an honestly bewildered Jaune. "There must be some kind of secret mechanism I still don't understand here."

"T-that's some ferocity you're packing there, Jaune," a wheezing Pyrrha commented, tears forming on the corner of her eyes and hands still clutching her stomach in an attempt to relieve some of the pain from too much laughter. "I seriously thought I was gonna swoon."

"...Right, and the next thing I know, pigs can fly," Pyrrha laughed again.

"Oh, you're so hilarious, Jaune. I really can't remember the last time I laughed this hard."

"Glad to see you're having so much fun at my expense." Jaune would have said more, had not a new voice already sounded from behind them.

**-Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP – Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos (/watch?v=UutEb7OQ_ms)-**

"jaaaaAAAUUU—"

"Hey, Pyrrha? You know that sinking feeling when you can tell you're going to get maimed?" Jaune asked a confused Pyrrha as he slowly turned around. "Yeah, this pretty much feels like that."

"—NEEEEYY!"

"Oogh!"

A blur of white and pink crashed onto Jaune, tackling the master swordsman off ground and sending him flying before landing and skidding to a stop twenty feet away from where he originally stood.

"Jauney! Jauney! Jauney! Jauney! Jauney! Jauney! Jauney! Jauney!"

Pyrrha could only watch helplessly, not knowing what exactly she could do even while Jaune was having his life squeezed out of him by who seemed to be an overly bubbly, orange haired girl.

"I was afraid this would happen..."

Hearing another new voice, Pyrrha whipped her head to the side, finding a black, ponytailed haired boy who was massaging his temple.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"It's fine, he's much more durable than he looks," Ren proceeded to frown. "Although, she's been getting physically stronger lately, which might be enough to cause—"

CRACK.

"MY RIB!" the blonde boy let out a viciously pained scream. "Why?! WHY?!"

"—that." Ren finished lamely. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but could you help me get those two apart before he's broken beyond repair?"

CRACK.

"Oh God Almighty, the pain! THE PAIN!"

"...Right," Pyrrha gulped and nodded. "Shall we get to it, then?"

~•~

"So..." Pyrrha started. "This happens often?"

"Every time she meets him," Ren directed his gaze towards Nora who was getting a piggyback ride from Jaune. "And contrary to what you might think, she's actually far more restless and jumpy if she didn't get her so called 'big brother recharge'."

"Big brother? They're related?"

"Oh, it's not like that. Not by blood, anyway, but that really doesn't change a thing. Jaune is the closest thing she has to a big brother, and it certainly helps that he has always spoiled Nora rotten whenever he's around."

"Whenever he's around?"

Ren sighed. "He's something of a wanderer, always moving from place to place. Never stays too long in one location. In fact, Nora and I are the only ones who can make him stay for longer than a month. Although the reason for that is only because he was training me and he can't really say no to Nora. Most of the time, at least."

"Oi, you two! Yeah, you slowpokes there! I thought we're in a hurry!"

"Calm down, Jaune. It's not like the ceremony will run away from us."

"Why are you so far behind anyway?" Jaune asked the two curiously while Nora nuzzled her cheek against his. "And for the last time, Nora, please stop that. I told you I didn't have time to shave this morning."

"But your stubble's what makes this feels so nice!"

"I swear this is gonna become another habit," Jaune grumbled, if without any real heat judging from his small smirk, before diverting his attention back to Ren and Pyrrha. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much, really. We were just having a little chat about you and your drifter tendencies."

"Oh, that reminds me," Nora piped from where she rested her chin on Jaune's shoulder. "Where were you, Jauney?! You were supposed to come to Vale three months ago!"

"Hey, don't yell at me. It's not like I did it deliberately," Jaune argued. "I was on my way to Vytal on a small boat I bought, but then I got caught up in a storm in the middle of the ocean. That's how I got stranded in Atlas."

"You were caught in a storm?" Pyrrha's eyes were wide from shock.

"Ah, yes, it might sound a tad surprising, but I have to tell you that this guy's stories are rarely lies." Ren explained. "His luck is just bad like that."

"Bad? More like nasty," Jaune commented, although the casual tone he was using indicated that he was no stranger to such ill fortune. "There's a silver lining, though. Had I not gotten stranded in Atlas, I wouldn't have been able to bring back souvenirs this good." He glanced back to Nora. "Can you get off for a sec? There's something I want to give you two."

"Oh, oh, what is it?" Nora jumped off and giggled. "Is it something shiny?"

"Ho ho, it's shiny, alright," Jaune reached into his black hoodie's pocket and took out two necklaces, made of jewelry chain that shone like silver and translucent gemstones for the core of its pendant. "Here you go. Spent four days and nights in a row to make these. I didn't tell Ren since I want you to be there too when I finally give it to you guys."

"It's so pretty!" Nora once again tackled Jaune, rubbing her face fervently against the tall young man's black hoodie. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So! Much!" she stood up and held out her necklace, eyes gleaming in childlike glee. "Ren, put it on me!"

"This is certainly high quality," Ren commented after helping his childhood friend put her necklace on, observing his own in amazement before putting it on as well. "I didn't know you make jewelry, Jaune."

"Those are the result of me working in a jewelry shop after I arrived in Atlas a few months back. The owner was a bit of an asshole but he did teach me everything he knew about how to make nice personal ornaments. Glad to see you like them," Jaune crossed his arms, looking at his handiworks with a satisfied grin. "There's a special feature, too. Try flaring your Aura a bit."

The two teenagers immediately obeyed the instruction. Their expressions took a more surprised one as they watched the pendant, once transparent, shone before changing color into the shade of their respective Aura.

At Nora's and Ren's utterly fascinated look, Jaune chuckled in mirth. "Yeah, it's cool, right? You won't be able to find any shop that sells these things." Jaune reached into his hoodie and took out his own necklace, its pendant gleaming a shade duller than Nora's bright white. "Look, I've even got my own to match."

"What kind of gemstone is this?" Pyrrha asked curiously as she gazed at Nora's necklace, unable to hide the glint of jealousy in her eyes at seeing such beautiful jewelry. "I've never heard of gemstones capable of changing into the same color as their owner's Aura."

"Well, to explain that, I have to start from the beginning. You see, when I worked for that asshole of an old man, he mentioned something about a nigh indestructible material known as Orichalcum. So, after following some rumors and legends alike from the townsfolk, I ventured deep into an inactive volcano to try and find it. And find it, I did." Jaune fingered the jewelry chain of his necklace for emphasis. "Used that to craft the chain. Finding the gemstone for the pendant, though, was completely unintentional. You see, on my way out, I encountered a monster of some sort, made of molten rocks and lava."

"A monster...? In a volcano...?" Pyrrha asked, a bit skeptic, while the other two just listened with avid attention.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it myself if I didn't see it with my own two eyes. I did hear rumors about a guardian spirit from the townsfolk. I just didn't expect it to be real," Jaune shivered as he recollected the event. "Didn't speak or even gave me warning, just roared and charged like a bull seeing red. Took me two whole days of continuous fighting, couldn't even run away since it blocked the exit, and boy was it hard to bring down. My hair was singed, my clothes burned in various places, and I was barely breathing when I finally got out of that volcano, though when it broke apart, the monster or whatever it was did leave me this gemstone for all that trouble.

"Got the old creep to help me make these shinies. He didn't even charge me, thank God for that, for granting him the chance to work on a type of ore he once considered to only exist in legends and leaving the leftover Orichalcum in exchange. Hell, he even made me one more to spare!" Jaune took out one extra necklace that was identical to the rest. "Beacon has that system where students are required to be in a four-man team, right? We can give this to our last member!"

Pyrrha stared at the grin exchanged between the three, feeling like she was forgotten, a growing jealousy and somewhat unreasonable envy in her heart at the camaraderie and affection they had for each other. She fell into a silent musing, and wondered what she could do to earn a place in this strongly tight-knit group of quirky teenagers.

~•~

"...I'm going out on a limb here and ask, when did the sleeping arrangement become like this?"

The question, delivered by a completely bewildered Jaune, was asked within good reason, because right now he was flanked from right, left, and up by Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren respectively. Both Pyrrha and Nora were even using each of his arms as a makeshift pillow, rendering the master swordsman completely immobilized.

"Well, don't ask me. It was Nora's idea," Ren, the only one who was already awake beside Jaune, answered nonchalantly. "And yes, I tried to stop her. But you know it's impossible to reason with Nora."

"Why didn't you wake me up then...?!" the wanderer hissed, not wanting to wake up the two sleeping girls on his either side.

"In my defense, I _did_ try. I shook your shoulders, hit you with a pillow, and stomped you in the face. Repeatedly. Was it really my fault if you still didn't wake up even after all that?"

"...Is that why my face is full of bruises?" Jaune flinched. "And how the fuck did you manage to wake up before Nora? That, like, has never happened before...!"

"Oh, this is just a proof of how much of a nice pillow you're being." Ren stood up and stretched his limbs. "Okay, I'm gonna go and freshen up a little bit."

"Oi, Ren, where are you going...!? Can't you see your buddy needs rescuing...?! Come on, man, leaving a comrade in distress is not cool...! You're totally violating the men code here...!"

As if hearing his plea for escape, Pyrrha shuffled closer and grabbed a handful of the baggy T-shirt Jaune was wearing as pajama, while Nora draped her left leg across his stomach, further locking him in place, mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like "Mugyuu..." and "Commence big brother recharge...".

Jaune whipped his head towards a positively amused and snickering Ren, his face full of horror and mouth open in a silent scream for assistance, only for his impromptu apprentice to say, "Be a dear and let those two sleep a bit more, alright? See you in a few."

"_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_, Lie Ren...! You hear me...?! I'll get you back for this...!" but Ren had already walked away, prompting Jaune to plop his head back onto the pillow, muttering in defeat. "_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer you this silent sacrifice_."

~•~

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal!" Swish." Like a distress signal—Oooh," Swish. "Or secret signal, so we can find each other in a forest." _Swish_. "Can you imitate a slo—"

Her rambling was cut off when someone wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and lifted her off her feet. Nora snorted and giggled, reaching up to latch her hands around her captor's neck, knowing without looking that it was her big brother.

"Nora, pipe down! This is the reason why I told you eating that many pancakes in the morning is not a good idea! How did you get high on sugar, anyway?!"

"Oh, the irony is so thick I can cut it with a blade," Ren remarked sarcastically. "If I remember correctly, it was you who allowed her to get second and third serving, Jaune."

"B-but, she was looking at me with those puppy eyes!"

"And you just crumpled like a wet sock." Ren crossed his arms, smirking smugly. "Or should I say, like a punk."

"Oh yeah?! Well this punk can also kick four kinds of asses with his hands tied behind his back! And that includes yours!"

"Oh, I have no doubt of that. Although, your fixation on asses in particular makes me a bit worried about your sexual preferences."

"W-what the hell?! Let me tell you, I'm totally straight, you son of a—" he stopped abruptly and glanced down at Nora. "Nora, cover your ears!"

"Hey, I'm seventeen years old! I know the word 'bitc—'"

"NO!" both Ren and Jaune immediately put their hands over her mouth.

Jaune glared at the younger boy. "Did you teach my baby sister that word?!"

"I certainly did not! No, I believe the blame lies with you!"

"I was gone for almost a year! Besides, you're the one who has such colorful vocabulary!"

"True, but I reserve those words for you!"

"You mean the words like bastard, fucker, wanker, etcetera, etcetera?! Those words are only intended for me?!"

Nora pulled down the hands smothering her and asked innocently, "Hey, what does 'wanker' mean?"

Ren and Jaune turned horrified eyes to Nora for all but one second before the glaring match continued again.

"You were supposed to cover her ears!" Jaune shouted.

"No, you're the one who were supposed to cover her ears!"

"I'm gonna strangle you!"

"I'll kick you in the nuts!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the locker room, a red haired female warrior was watching the whole shebang with what seemed to be longing in her green orbs. So absorbed in her observation, she barely even noticed what her current companion said.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure," she replied distractedly, catching the sight of Jaune tackling Ren onto the floor while Nora gleefully cheered on the side as she watched the two best friends wrestle with each other.

"I do have an idea, though..."

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Seriously, why isn't Team JNPR given more love?

Again, tell me your opinion.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Initiation Day

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: For all intents and purposes, the term 'Aura-augmentation' will be called 'Aura-manipulation' from now on. Previous chapters will be corrected in due time.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that privilege goes to Monty Oum.

**~••~**

**Chapter 2**

**Initiation Day**

As he stood on the hill overlooking Emerald Forest where the Initiation Test would be conducted, Jaune's mind once again wandered back to a problem he had been pondering over since he had made the decision to come to this academy. A problem that had been distracted from his attention for a whole day due to his reunion with his adorable baby sister, and the subsequent interactions and antics he had with the two people he held most dear.

No, the problem he had was not related to the forest he would doubtlessly dived into. His years of journey across the enormous expanse of Remnant had introduced him to hundreds of landscapes. Deep jungles, steep mountains, raging ocean, peaceful savanna, dry desert, or dark caverns, just to name a few. As a matter of fact, Emerald Forest was one of the most beautiful forest he had the pleasure to behold, with its lush, green vegetation and its melodious whispers of soft breeze. Such a wonderful piece of land would never be able to instill fear into his heart, not when he had experienced its far, far more disturbing counterparts. Such as one where life had long withered away, leaving only dead trees, dry soil, and uncomfortable silence, or the one in furthest part of southern continent, where the air itself was choking from the dreadful, malignant presence, the forest where he had encountered the festering Darkness for the very first time.

Nor he was fearful of the danger of Grimm that was surely lurking in the forest. He was not one to brag, except to himself, at least, but he had faced beings infinitely more deadly than the measly Grimm so many people were so scared of. Guardian spirits, such as the furious, berserk lava humanoid in Atlas or the particularly tenacious living stone statues that inhabited the crumbling ruins in Vacuo. Creatures so strange or majestic, bordering on the mythical, such as water nymph, as beautiful as they were lustful, he had the misfortune of meeting in the western continent—he still had no idea how he had resisted their charm long enough to escape, or the proud, albeit bizarre hybrid of eagle and horse who was ferociously protective of its territory.

Of course, all that paled in comparison to the deadly tango he had with Nidhogg. It—no, _he_, had outclassed him in every way, be it size, strength, firepower, wisdom, or intelligence. Victory against him had been unattainable, a fleeting dream at best for a mortal like him, yet Jaune found he did not mind. After all, he had been granted survival after managing to cut off one of the gargantuan dragon's wings, which had also earned him the Ice Drake's respect.

Although he still could not find it in himself to consider the memory to be pleasant, especially since he had the ugly scar to remind him of his crushing defeat, a reminder that in order to relieve the Frost Wyrm of its right wing, his own left arm had almost been cut off.

For two years, he had been dreading the time that would come when Nidhogg was finally able to reclaim his lost wing, and set out to find him again to continue their duel. It was one of the foremost reasons why he never stopped training, why he still continued to hone his skills with an almost fiery discipline even until now. For he knew that it was only good fortune that had gotten him through their first encounter mostly intact; he did not want to be unprepared and realize that his luck had run out for the next.

Jaune's body stiffened as his musing took a darker turn.

...Still, no matter how frightening the Ice Drake was, he would still choose a death by its deadly fangs and claws or frost breath to the beings spawned by the Darkness. Those creatures... those malicious _things_ that seemed to come straight from Hell itself would forever linger in the darkest corner of his mind, an absolute part of his dreams whenever the nightmares came. The screams of men and wails of women, torn apart by the limb or played as toys of their despicable, sexual urges, in ways that only the most wretched of minds could conjure.

And the most sickening of all, the cries of _children_, feasted upon slowly, finger by finger, toe by toe.

That day was one of his darkest... and he had spent it, from breaking dawn to bleeding dusk, venturing deep into the forest where they nested, slaughtering each and every one of them, not Grimm, not mindless monsters, but abominable _demons_, in a mindless haze of rage until none was left but minced pieces and black ichor that wetted the soil and bathed his form. Under the cloak of night, he had gathered all remains of villagers he could find and buried them under the muddy earth, the bland rain and his own salty tears. In midnight, he left that village, now dead and bereft of occupants.

He had visited that village once before, and the first time he had left it, it was with the image of working men, chatting women, and laughing children. He hadn't stayed long enough to know anyone, but it was still the very epitome of a happy, peaceful village where life was good, contented. The second time, that image had changed into deafening screams, mangled faces, empty eyes, mutilated limbs, and torn bodies, covered in a grotesque shower of gore and blood and finished with the shame of his failure to save even a single soul.

Jaune shook his head, willing his mind to return from twisting further into the memories.

A hand, soft and gentle in its grip, found its way to his arm, waking him further and better than he himself was capable of.

"Jaune?" he turned his head, finding the concerned face of one Pyrrha Nikos. "Are you okay?"

"Er, y-yeah..." he was a bit baffled since he didn't expect anyone to pay him any attention. "Yeah." He said in a firmer tone. "What made you ask?"

"You had a really scary face just now," she explained, a frown began forming between her brows. "Like you're in pain or something. Is everything alright?"

"Ah, it's nothing to be worried about..." he shuffled a bit awkwardly. Although he found himself grateful to be the target of her concern, it was something he was not used to receiving. "My mind just wandered a bit, is all."

"Is it a problem?" she asked. "What you're thinking, I mean."

"Like I said, it's nothing..."

"Regardless, I wish to know," Pyrrha pressed, only for an uncertain look to pass over her visage. "Unless you don't want my help..."

"No, no, it's not like that at all!" Jaune quickly said, fearing that he had insulted the young lady. "Honestly, I just don't want to sound pathetic, especially because I know you won't have the same problem!"

Pyrrha appeared to brighten, then her face turned stern. "And what, pray tell, is this problem? I can't exactly help if you keep shirking around the subject."

"I-I..." Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "I just don't think I can find someone who'd accept me as partner..."

Unbeknownst to Jaune, Pyrrha's expression brightened even further. She had found a chance, and by God she wouldn't let it slip away.

"I seriously don't know why this is troubling you so much, Jaune. You could have just asked."

"Well, I can't ask Nora or Ren, now can I? Those two are as inseparable as a shadow to a body. You can put a continent and an ocean between them and they would still be able to find each other. And I don't think I know anyone else well enough to—"

Jaune stopped abruptly, then stared wide-eyed at Pyrrha. She only shifted her weight to one heel, crossed her arms, and threw him a smile.

"You would? You would accept me?"

Pyrrha had to fight the heat that was creeping into her cheeks. This was supposed to be a request of partnership, for Lord's sake! Why, just why did Jaune have to make it sound as if they were becoming something more?!

"As amusing as this is to listen to," the voice of an adult male interrupted. Both teenagers looked up front, finding the smirking face of one Professor Ozpin. "Initiation has begun. Perhaps you should have listened better to my instructions rather than flirting in broad daylight."

"You mean the first person we see becomes our partner for the next four years? All that rubbish?" Jaune asked distractedly.

Ozpin's amused expression turned sour as he turned to the other teacher. "All that rubbish, he says..." his left eye twitched. "Does he know how much time I spent to come up with that particular condition? Why isn't he surprised?"

Glynda Goodwitch opted to not dignify that question with a response.

"Two minutes!" Jaune stated hurriedly, after seeing that it was almost his turn to be launched into Emerald Forest. "Hang tight for two minutes! I'll find my way to you!"

Jaune crouched, and kicked back almost simultaneously as the pad moved, sending him flying far faster than any other student.

"You did a good job," Glynda tapped the younger girl's shoulder, smiling in amusement. "Good woman seeks good man, and all that."

At this point, Pyrrha was blushing furiously.

"It's not like that!"

And she too was launched.

~•~

Despite the fact that he had intentionally launched himself faster than other new students and thus had more reason to worry about a rough landing, it was negated easily by a double layer of Aura-coating. Jaune arrived at the ground on his feet, in a crouch and without much fanfare. Small indentations below him were the only proof to show that he had been propelled faster than a cannon bullet.

It was such a powerful, _wonderful_ ability to be had. Why so many Hunters and Huntresses in this modern age did not infest more time learning the art of Aura-manipulation was truly beyond him.

He waited for half a minute, body completely still. The blonde young man closed his eyes, cocked his face slightly upward, and inhaled deeply.

His heads whipped to the right side, quickly straightening before breaking off into a sprint

It was ten seconds and a hundred meters later when he abruptly stopped, his nose picking up new scent around his new friend. Scent that made him anxious, because no matter where or when, he would always know that scent.

The scent of Grimm.

One more second passed before his legs shone with a dull white light. He took off with a newfound swiftness, Aura-augmentation powering his speed, no other thoughts crossed his mind that could overpower the worry he had for Pyrrha. His throat rumbled with a growl. If those monsters touched even one tip of her red hair, then they should be prepared to be torn apart limb by limb.

~•~

The sight of two Ursa really should have surprised her more than it did right now, yet as it was, it only serve to irritate her for making the decision to scale down the tree. The two Grimm bared their teeth which the red haired female warrior responded by brandishing her weapon and shield in preparation for a fight. She could have easily turn the other way and outrun them, especially since Ursa was known as the slowest of all Grimm type, but she quickly brushed aside that notion since Jaune had requested for her to stay where she was until he arrived.

Besides, two Ursa were barely a danger to a warrior of her skill and competence. It should be a good warm-up, if nothing else.

Pyrrha was just about to charge forward when something passed over her head and landed in front of her on all four. His identity was easily confirmed by the black, long sleeved hoodie, jeans, and the white sword strapped on his belt.

"Jaune—"

She stopped abruptly, her eyes widening as it traveled from his general body to his hair. What was once supposed to be a bright blonde mane, had now turned so drastically lighter that it became practically snow white, adorned with black stripes scattered all over.

Her surprise and confusion heightened when she realized that the air surrounding the boy felt utterly animalistic, not unlike a beast as he moved forward, still on his hands and feet, and let out a menacing growl that stopped the two Ursa in their advance, taking a step back from the bestial boy.

He reared his head and let loose a loud roar, filled with ferocity so vicious the Grimm shook very visibly, then turning around before escaping from the tiny clearing. The sound of their steps grew quieter and quieter as they gained distance.

Only after they were left with silence did the boy stood up from the ground, turning on his heel to regard his red haired friend.

"Pyrrha? I'm sorry I couldn't get here much sooner. I was thrown farther than I expected. Did they hurt you? Are you okay—"

His nigh rambling was suddenly cut short when he realized that she was staring directly into his eyes, and he knew exactly what she was seeing.

His bright azure, vertically slitted pupil, feline eyes.

"Ah..."

She was still a bit too shocked at the newest revelation to say anything even as he stopped mid-approach and he pulled back his hand. His eyes turned downwards to look at his feet as his hair slowly turned back into its normal blonde hue.

"I'm sorry... I-I was just—I-I didn't mean to-"

"Jaune?"

At the sound of her voice, he flinched, drawing further back. Somehow, even though he was well a head taller than her, he suddenly looked so small she thought her eyes were playing trick on her. When he raised his head slightly, his face was filled with shame and apprehension, eyes looking anywhere but her.

"Yes..." he whispered, in a voice so pitiful as if all cheer had just left him. "I'm a freak. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I was just so happy when you said I could be your partner. I'm sorry you had to find out this way..."

He inhaled deeply, before letting out a shaky breath. "Again, for what it's worth, I'm sorry..."

He turned around, intent on leaving and looking for someone who did not know about his secret and would accept him as a partner, although if his luck was anything to go by, he was having serious doubt of the probability of finding one.

Jaune didn't get even one step before a hand grabbed his arm and forcefully turning him around again, only to come face to face with a frowning Pyrrha.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Huh...?" his tone was confused. "B-but, I'm a Faunus! A bloody, freakin' animal! Surely that means-"

"It means nothing." Pyrrha briskly cut him off, her tone as firm as it could be. "I don't care if you're a human or a Faunus. You can be a half demon for all I care. It changes nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing. You're still Jaune, and you and I are going to be partners." She narrowed her eyes. "Understood?"

Jaune opened his mouth to argue, but after receiving Pyrrha's glare, closed it again and muttered a meek reply, "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Stop apologizing."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorr-"

Pyrrha gave him another withering glare, prompting Jaune to smartly shut up and only nod.

She smiled. "Good." She crossed her arms. "Now, I'm curious, how did you find me so quick?"

"Your smell, ma'am."

A second of pause. "...My smell?"

"Yes," Jaune leaned forward and sniffed. "Chamomile with a faint hint of lily." He smiled softly. "It's a very nice smell, ma'am."

Pyrrha had to fight the blush from showing on her cheeks. "O-oh?"

"It's a bit of an unusual combination, I admit, but an immensely pleasant fragrance, nonetheless."

"I-I..." Pyrrha stuttered before hiding her face in her palms. "How am I supposed to answer to that?"

"I suggest you use words, ma'am," Jaune flatly replied. "Or you can use Morse code, or maybe hand signs. Although I'm not sure if I'll receive the meanings as good."

Pyrrha punched Jaune's arm. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Jaune made a show of putting a bewildered face. "Whatever makes you say that, ma'am?"

"Oh, be quiet, you," she giggled. "And what's with the whole 'ma'am' thing, anyway? I'm two years younger than you, you know."

"It's only polite that I call you so, ma'am."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "The real reason?"

He showed her a lopsided grin and answered with the kind of eloquence that would give Shakespeare a run for his money. "You're scary."

Pyrrha gasped. "I am _so_ not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too—Wait!" but Jaune was already doing a victory dance. "You! You will take that back, mister!"

"Make me!"

"Wha—" Pyrrha spluttered, but before she could make a comeback, Jaune was already gaining distance. "Come back here, Jaune! I'm warning you!"

Jaune ran away, laughing his heart out, with Pyrrha chasing him while making a valiant attempt to grab his neck and strangle the older boy to kingdoms come.

'_Well,'_ Pyrrha thought to herself, shrugging internally. _'At least he's smiling again.'_

~•~

"Nidhogg? That boy met the Ice Drake?" Glynda faced the other teacher, muttering in disbelief. "The one that requires a whole platoon of Hunters to repel every time it attacks? _That_ Nidhogg?"

Ozpin sipped the coffee from his mug and nodded. "The one and only." He replied evenly. "And he survived, too."

"I can't believe it," she continued, trying but ultimately failing to wrap her head around the information the transcript contained. "Are you sure it's the real Nidhogg? The one who lives in the Northern Pole? The one that is rumored to be so old and ancient it predates human's existence? The dragon that is said to be so strong it took on the Bahamut and won?"

"Uh huh," Ozpin said. "That one."

"How?" Glynda croaked out in a strangled tone.

"No one really knows why he did it, or how he managed to survive. He did, however, bring the proof of Yggdrasil's existence with him. Or, to be precise, within him."

"Within? Do you mean inside of him?"

"Yes, and I said that quite literally," Ozpin calmly answered. "If his story is to be believed, apparently, Nidhogg took interest in him after Jaune cut off one of his wings in exchange of one fatal injury. He brought Jaune to his lair, and nursed him back to health by feeding him the energy of Yggdrasil's root. Jaune is also the reason why Nidhogg has never attacked human civilization again in the last two years, because its lost wing disables his capability for flight and he has to feed on that same energy for at least half a decade to fully grow it back."

"Wait, you said that he brought back the proof of Yggdrasil's existence. What exactly did he bring back?"

"For one, when he returned from the Northern Pole, he was... not quite the same. That was the first sign."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know that Jaune wasn't always like that? That he, once, was not quite human?"

Glynda sighed in irritation. "Stop speaking in riddle, Ozpin, and just get on with the truth."

"Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you," Ozpin shrugged. "He was once a Faunus. A white tiger Faunus, to be exact."

"A Faunus? But he doesn't have any of those—O-oh."

"Yes. Like I said, not quite the same."

"So what happened? Did the Yggdrasil's energy change him into a full-fledged human?"

"Well, it was supposed to be like that. At least, that was the only conclusion the researchers in the Headquarter could come up with. In normal condition, he is a human, albeit with strengthened senses that, while stronger than average, is a few notches lower than his previous capability." Ozpin paused, his eyes widening as he stared at the screen of his own Scroll. "...Now this is new."

"What is?"

"Apparently, that theory is no longer true," Ozpin held out the gadget to Glynda, showing her the view of Jaune, his hair now white with black stripes.

"What the?" she snatched the device from the other Professor's hands and stared at it for a whole minutes "He can... how do I say this? Change back and forth between his human and Faunus form?" she looked up, face scrunched in confusion. "What does this mean?"

"I do not know," replied Ozpin while keeping his face straight, although his mind had begun to generate theories of how such thing was possible. "But I think it is one of the effect Yggdrasil's energy has on him." Ozpin pinched his chin in thought. "Hmm, this means the researchers at Hunter's Headquarter were mistaken in their assumption."

"But how can that be? They are some of the best researchers in the entire Remnant!"

"Yet they are also human. Human aren't infallible. Besides, I think this mistake is not directly related to their competence as researchers, but more because of the short amount of time they had to work with." He sipped his coffee again, which was beginning to get cold. "Jaune had been unconscious for a whole week after his return from the Northern Pole, and he was moved to the Headquarter. I thought the purpose was so that he could recover better, but they had placed him in the lab secretly, without his consent." A small, almost unseen scowl appeared on the Headmaster's face. "They forgot that even though he frequently worked for us, it didn't mean he actually fell under our employment. So when the researchers tried to keep him in lab, a bit more forcefully than I think is appropriate, he was not amused. It didn't even take him a whole day to escape from the facility, even when under maximum security."

Glynda studied his face for a moment before stating, "You had something to do with it, didn't you?"

Ozpin did not answer. He merely smiled.

He did not mention that he, in fact, had been one of those researchers. But for all his interest and thirst for knowledge at the time, his own moral had won in the end. He could not look at the fifteen year old boy, an acquaintance and for more than one occasion, partner in missions, shackled on an experiment table with all kinds of contraption embedded in his weakened body. Not six hours after Jaune woke up and made a commotion for trying to leave, he had exchanged the substance meant for keeping him unconscious with something that would energize the boy. From there, it had been an easy work, almost laughable in fact, to hack into the system and cleared the way for the boy's escape before causing a blackout, trusting the boy to take care of the rest.

His trust on the boy had not been in misplaced, for the one and a half minute required to turn the generator back on and reboot the security system had been enough for Jaune to completely disappear from the compound. Ozpin himself had been suspected as an accomplice, and he had not minded offering his resignation to make up for it, although nothing had been found to prove his involvement. It was how he became a teacher in Beacon, an occupation he had taken delightfully until this day.

He took back the Scroll and scrutiny it for a moment longer. "Ah." His expression turned pleased. "The black stripes stay the same. I can be thankful of that."

Glynda's eyebrow twitched. "He survived an ordeal with the Nidhogg, the Frost Wyrm, got fed energy from Yggdrasil's root that changed him into a some kind of human slash Faunus, and you're thankful that he got to keep his stripes?"

"What? It's cute." He answered, happy that he had successfully changed the topic without so much of a fuss from the female professor. "He's supposed to be a tiger, and even though he had, technically, become a human, he could still act like a kitten." the man got into his musings again. "Wonder if he still acts like that? Remind me to buy a new laser pointer."

That particular comment involuntarily got Glynda's imagination revved up. A chibi Jaune appeared in her mind, complete with full tiger costume, chasing a red dot light while waving his furry tail. She was definitely surprised when she had to suppress a squeal from escaping her mouth.

'_Hoo, that was dangerous...'_ she thought in alarm. Couldn't let it show that she had an absolute weak spot for adorable things. A lady must be proper and composed, after all.

She sucked a deep breath a few times to regain her composure before speaking again, "This is certainly unprecedented. I, for one, never heard of someone who can change back from human to Faunus and vice versa. Is that the only thing that changed?"

"One of the tests indicated that his Aura reserve had a massive boost, and considering his specialization and the other ordeal he had next, I think it was for the best."

"Ordeal? What other ordeal?"

Ozpin showed her a wry smile and gestured towards her Scroll. "Next page."

She frowned, but complied nonetheless. She spent the following couple of minutes reading the report, and when she looked up again, her face was filled with horror. "...He was one of the first people who encountered the Darkness?"

"He really does have the knack of getting into trouble, doesn't he?" Ozpin shook his head. "It was one of the worst cases we ever had, I believe. A whole contingent of Darkness's spawns butchered an entire village, and he dealt with them by his lonesome."

"...I'm really having a great trouble believing all this. Are you sure this transcript isn't fabricated?"

"I'm insulted. Are you saying I'm someone who would tell lies?"

"What does this have anything to do with you?" she studied his face. Her eyes widened as she drew the possible conclusion. "Hold on, you're the one who made this transcript?"

"Yes. And although I did make it to the best of my knowledge, I'm pretty sure it still doesn't cover the entire escapades he's had in his wandering days."

While still a bit skeptic, Glynda focused back on her Scroll. "...I noticed that this transcript doesn't include his background from before he is twelve." She looked back towards her Headmaster. "Any chance of enlightening me on that part?"

Ozpin's countenance grew wistful. "I'm afraid it's not my story to tell." He sipped his coffee for the umpteenth time. "...And not my pain to share."

~•~

"You met the Ice Drake? The Frost Wyrm?" Pyrrha was frozen stiff in shock, pardon the pun.

"Er, yeah. That's what I just said."

"And you fought it?" she was feeling the need to tug at her hair as strongly as she could. "What madness possessed you to go there in the first place?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "...I-it's kinda embarrassing. The reason, I mean."

"Jaune," Pyrrha crossed her arms, staring at the other teenager sternly. "I thought we've been over this. We're partners now. There's no longer any need for secrecy."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." He inhaled deeply. "Nora asked me to."

"...What?" Pyrrha croaked out. "Why would she ask such a thing?"

"Beats me. Sometimes, you just can't know what's going on inside that girl's head." He shrugged. "From what I gathered, though, apparently she read some book about some obscure mythology, somehow got interested in the Yggdrasil, saying something like and I quote, 'It sounds interesting!', and asked me if I could find it for her. It was either not included in the book, or she just forgot to mention that the damn thing was guarded by freaking Nidhogg of all things," he palmed his face and sighed. "It was a bit irritating, to tell you the truth."

Pyrrha spluttered. "You mean, you went into the Northern Pole all by yourself, braved the perpetual snowstorm, faced the Ice Drake, barely surviving the encounter, all just because some girl asked you? And your only comment about the whole shenanigans is that it was a _bit _irritating?"

"Hey!" Jaune cried out indignantly. "It wasn't just _some girl's_ request! It was _Nora's_! She even went all big and teary eyed on me! How was I supposed to deny her after that?!"

"...I can't believe this. One of the most powerful warriors in the whole Remnant and he's so much of a siscon he never says no to his little sister."

"Oh don't you judge me. I'm telling you, my baby sister's puppy eyes are most devastating, even in the worst circumstances."

"Somehow I feel the need to express my doubt."

Jaune squinted at his partner. "You just wait until you've got a dose of it. You'll know what I mean then."

"Of course, Jaune," she squeezed his shoulder, giving him a somewhat pitying smile. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night."

"Hey!"

~•~

"Uh huh," after examining the engraving, Pyrrha nodded. "Only idiots would think this is where they put the artifacts."

"Could be worth investigating, though," Jaune crossed his arms, staring at the cave with interest. "What if there's a treasure inside?"

"Really, Jaune?"

"Hey, don't give me that look. It's just an idea."

"We're here to pass Initiation, not treasure hunting."

Jaune raised his hands. "Alright, I get your point. Just saying it could be fun, you know?" at Pyrrha's stern glare, he wilted in surrender. "And thus I end up with a foot in my mouth." He gestured forward. "Shall we continue on, then?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Jaune sighed, falling in steps as the girl began to walk away. They had just gotten five feet from the cave when Jaune suddenly halted.

Noticing her partner's abrupt stop, Pyrrha glanced back. "Jaune?" his ears seemed to be... twitching?

Jaune slowly turned around. "...Nora?"

"What?" but Jaune had already begun to walk back to the cave's entrance, forcing Pyrrha to follow him. "Jaune, what are you-" then her own ears picked up the noise coming from inside the dark maw. "Wait, what in the world? Is that laughter I'm hearing?"

Jaune was just about to arrive in front of the cave when suddenly a blur of green and pink suddenly shot past them with incredible speed. "Ren?! Nora?!" receiving no answer, Jaune peered into the hole to look for the cause of his friends' hasty escape. "Why are they—GALLOPING GRIMM!"

"Galloping what-"

The next series of events happened so fast Pyrrha had no chance in altering it. Her words were cut off, her feet left the ground, and she was suddenly moving in speed so high the forest around her practically became a blur of brown bark and green foliage. Only seconds after, a crash and a roar were heard from the general direction where the cave has been located.

She blinked.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?!"

"Why are you manhandling me?"

"Look back—Er, or should I say, look forward!"

Then she did.

The sight did not compute.

"Jaune?"

"What now?!"

"Why is there a really, _really_ big Death Stalker chasing us?"

"Actually, that question is better asked to—Ah, here they are!" Pyrrha turned her head to the side, realizing that they had caught up with Jaune's pseudo younger siblings. "YOU!"

At the indignant cry, the orange haired girl merely grinned in her usual cheerful manner and shouted back, "US!"

"Well?!" Jaune shouted to the black haired male whose focus seemed to be poured solely into keeping his run while piggybacking the girl.

The boy broke out of his trance, and sent back an annoyed glare. "Well what?!"

"I'm asking about the big-ass scorpion thingy on our tail!" Jaune thrusted his thumb behind them as another unholy roar resounded again. "How exactly did this happen?!"

"_Nora _happened! Need I go on?!"

Jaune pondered for all but one second before nodding. "Oh, okay."

Meanwhile, Pyrrha wondered if she should start questioning her own sanity when she found that, as short as it was, the explanation actually made a horrifying amount of sense to her.

Nora began singing.

Pyrrha palmed her face with a long sigh. She really should have expected that, within this team, insanity had become a vast understatement.

Her line of thinking promptly went away when she realized that the gigantic Grimm was gaining on them.

"Err, J-Jaune? It's getting close." she tugged at his hoodie a bit, her voice a bit shaky.

"What?!" the blonde boy glanced back. "...Uh oh." He turned his head back towards his impromptu apprentice. "Ren! Make it go away!"

"Are you kidding me?! That thing's way bigger than any Death Stalker you ever chucked on me! Do you think I'm suicidal or something?!"

"You allowed this to happen! It's your responsibility!"

"Well, responsibility can go to hell for all I care! I'm not getting close to that thing!"

"Lie Ren, you will deal with that Grimm or I'm gonna—!"

"Oh my God, it's getting faster!" Pyrrha screamed before pounding on Jaune's back. "Jaune?! Jaune, are you listening?! That thing's getting faster! Stop arguing and do something already!"

"But this isn't my fault—Ohh, fine!"

He drew his sword and began chopping down trees.

~•~

Glynda stood frozen, watching the carnage displayed on her Scroll while Ozpin peered at the screen over her shoulder.

"Well, now that is what I call being creative."

"What in the bleeding Dust is he doing?!" Glynda spluttered. "Between him and the Death Stalker, the landscape's gonna change at this rate!"

"...Meh, could be worse."

...

Meanwhile, at the temple located deep in the Emerald Forest, a raven head ceased her observation at the artifacts when her senses detected a disturbance.

She tugged at her partner's sleeve. "Yang."

"Hm?" the blonde female brawler turned around and stared down at the shorter girl with a smile.

"Hear that?"

"Hear? Hear what—Oh," Yang proceeded to frown. "...what the hell's that noise?"

Without a word, Blake Belladonna raised a hand and pointed across the large clearing, where deep in the forest, toppling trees could be seen.

Yang squinted her eyes.

"Did someone bring out the bulldozer?"

...

Pyrrha was arguing with herself and getting hysterical.

"It's not working—it's working—no, it's not working—IT'S WORKING!"

Nora was still singing some kind of obscure song.

"Tim~ber is a falling do~wn, falling do~wn, falling do~wn! Tim~ber is a falling down, all~ day~ long~!"

Ren was pondering if ditching the crazy girl on his back would be worth the wrath of her overprotective big brother.

"Nora Valkyrie, for the sake of all that is holy, stop SINGING!"

Jaune had an almost manic grin plastered on his face.

"Chop down them trees chop down them trees chop down them trees chop down them trees chop down them trees chop down them trees—THIS ONE THAT ONE THIS ONE THAT ONE THIS ONE!"

All in all, it was a regular day.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Alright, that's all I can squeeze out of my brain for now. Anyone who's curious of Nidhogg's looks should just google it. And the last thing, yes, the Death Stalker they encountered in this fic is at least twice bigger than the one in the original series.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
